


Louder than Words

by astrangebird



Series: Growing and Changing [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, it's a little fluffy, post-battle aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangebird/pseuds/astrangebird
Summary: The Mighty Nein beat up some wolves.





	Louder than Words

“Oh this could be going better,” Caduceus mutters between prayers, trying to be fast enough, trying to keep everyone up. They had fought wolves before sure, the rest of Nein had even regaled him with tales of a tournament they won that involved some rather large wolves with icy breath. But these were Xhorhasian wolves, everything on this side of the Ashkeeper’s feels like it was specifically designed to killed anything that crossed its path. They were hulking and snarling and like every other forsaken creature in this valley, venomous. 

This is the third? Fourth time that he has had to heal Beau this battle, her lack of ranged attacks putting her right in the path of the wolves dripping fangs. Yasha is only fairing slightly better due to her bulk, and thankfully has just driven the Magician’s Judge down with a sickening crack through the top of one their heads. The poor creature whimpers and sputters before falling limp, pinned between Yasha’s blade and the ground. To his left he hears Fjord call out for him, he’s pressed himself behind a bolder holding the side of his neck as blood oozes between his fingers. His pupils are wide and he’s beginning to twitch. Damn, another one poisoned! Caduceus places his hand over Fjord’s and the wound begins to glow, a putrid dark sludge pushing its way out between his fingers as the venom leaves his body before stilling, cracking, and flaking away as a sickly grey lichen. 

Fjord’s eyes brighten as his full faculties return to him, a blood spattered smile curling on his lips. “Thanks, Duceus!” 

“Don’t mention it, and please, stop needing it.” Fjord gives him a deep belly laugh as Caduceus helps him to his feet.

“I certainly am trying!” He gives Caduceus a slap on the back before _poof_ he was gone, reappearing across the field with the falchion hilt deep in the side of another wolf. The wolf howls in its pain, silenced by a bolt burying itself to the fletching through its eye.

There was another wolf, where had it gone?

Caduceus spins round to the sound of thundering paws and gnashing teeth, only just managing to put his shield up between those deadly teeth and his head. The beast clamps its jaws around the edge of his shield, the metal clanking against its teeth as its momentum pushed Caduceus down onto the ground with a clang of his armor and a thump of his head. He sees stars and the beast snarls and thrashes but Caduceus holds firm. He lets go of his staff and grabs one of the wolfs legs positioned by his head. Black energy swirls around his hand and he feels the beast weaken, if only for a moment. Suddenly the wolf releases its hold on his shield, tumbling off of him in a flurry of limbs and fur and teeth and the semi spectral claw that’s imbedded in its side. A giant glowing lollipop careens across the battle field to slam into the creatures face allowing the cats claw to rake its way across the wolfs abdomen. Thick dark blood pouring out of its side and mouth the creature holds, wobbly on its feet but feral in its eyes. Still on the ground Caduceus grabs his staff and a glittering bolt flies into the creature making it take a stumbling step back before one of its back legs gives out. In a blur of blue Beau comes skidding across the ground under the beasts head staff in hand and cracks it into the throat. There’s a wet gurgling noise that the wolf coughs out, its legs finally giving way just as Beau slips out from under it. 

The wolfs breathing is labored, there’s too much blood pouring out of it to make a final stand. Just as Caduceus was sitting up readying a final spell to put the beast out of its misery the cats claw comes streaking down upon its head with great force, and the beast finally lets go. The field stills, the smell of blood and burning fur permeates his senses. The others begin to rejoice, another victory with everyone still intact. Caduceus lets out a heavy sigh, weary but pleased with their success. He’s fine to stay seated for a few more minutes while the rest of the Nein look over the wolves to see what can be learned or taken from them, he has used quite a lot of magic in this fight and it’s left him a little woozy.

Caduceus is looking out towards the group when a body slams into his, nearly knocking him prone again. There’s a pair of wiry arms wrapped around his shoulders and a head of auburn hair pressed into his neck, the smell of coal and dirt hits his nose and he relaxes into the embrace. Caleb breaths a sigh of relief against his collar when Caduceus winds his arms around his middle.

“Hey there,” Caduceus chuckles into Caleb’s hair, “Are you ok?”

Caleb pulls back to look at Caduceus, almost offended that he asked. Caleb looks completely unharmed, apparently he had managed to keep his distance from the beasts the whole fight, but his eyes are frenzied and focused only on him.

“I should be asking you, my friend. You nearly had your arm taken off!” 

“I’m fine, just got knocked over is all.”

Caleb looks away from his face and begins examining the edges of his armor, looking for tears in his clothes and bloody wounds, only finding blood on his hands from where he had the unfortunate need to press them to the bleeding bodies of their friends. Caleb visibly deflates, satisfied that he is unharmed. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a cloth and his water skin, pouring a little water onto the rag before taking Caduceus’ hands in his and starting to wipe off the blood. Caduceus just watches him, affection fluttering in his chest as Caleb takes care turning his hands this way and that to ensure that he’s gotten all of the blood off of him. He smiles when he see’s that Caleb’s own hands are still filthy, covered in dirt and components and smears of blood from Caduceus’ now clean hands. He has known Caleb to call himself selfish any chance he gets, but Caduceus would call him self-centered. He’s obsessed with his past, his future, his image, but cares very little about himself as a person. All of the care he could show himself he shows to others instead. In time he’ll learn to let go of those obsessions, shift a bit of attention to himself, but for now it’s nice to be on the receiving end of Caleb’s attention.

“I’m ok,” he says quietly, touching the underside of his chin to bring his eyes up to his own, “Thank you for looking out for me.” 

“Any time,” Caleb’s voice is rough but his eyes look calm again. He’s got his lips pressed together in that way he does when he thinks he should be smiling but just can’t. 

A fun thought floats through Caduceus’ head, probably from smacking it on the ground. He brings both his hands up to Caleb’s face and sticks his thumbs against the corners of his mouth, pinching them up into a strange caricature of a smile. He laughs with his whole body at the sight, shaking a flabbergasted Caleb with him. He feels Caleb’s face tense under his hands, a real smile pulling his mouth wider than his fingers had tried, and he lets out peel of laughter so rare he can hardly remember the last time he heard it. His was higher pitched than expected from such a gloomy man but it was one of the most genuine things he had. Caleb folds forward grabbing his gut and leaning his head against Caduceus’ breast plate as he dissolves into giggles.

“Oh wow!” Caduceus lets out between laughs, laying his tired arms over Caleb’s shoulders, “I think I must have hit my head harder than I thought.” 

Caleb shifts under him, bringing himself back up to a proper sitting position. “A good nights rest should have you right as rain, ja?” 

He’s still got that big goofy smile, cheeks flushed, long hair dangling around his face, and he finally doesn’t look like he’s worrying over him. Wow, he’s gonna have to take some time tonight to thank the Wildmother for her dedication to making everything in her care so beautiful.

Caduceus must have been staring for a while because now Caleb looks embarrassed, if not a little pleased, with his attention. Didn’t he ask him something?

“What? Oh, yeah I’ll be alright. Nothing a little rest won’t cure.” 

“Then let’s get you some rest.” He pushes himself to his feet and helps Caduceus to his, who wobbles a bit as his head spins. 

“Steady now, big fella.” 

Caduceus had attempted to put a little space between them, knowing Caleb to only accept so much attention at a time, so it was a pleasant surprise when Caleb’s arm snakes around his waist like tying a support to an unsteady tree. Caduceus drapes his arm over Caleb’s shoulders and allows himself to be lead toward the rest of the group, feeling warm and giddy alongside the tired ache that’s catching up to him. Beau is the first to look over and see them approaching, her jubilant smile turning confused when she sees Caleb attempting to support him with his tiny frame.

“Hey are you ok?” Her brows draw together as she looks the pair over.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just a little woozy, knocked my head when the wolf hit me. And I’m a bit tapped on magic.” 

“I’m out of spells too, Caduceus! Why couldn’t you have hit your head earlier?” Jester whines from her seated position with Yasha, wrapping a bandage around a slow bleeding cut on her arm.

“Ha! I’m sorry, Miss Jester, how rude of me. I’ll be more careful with my timing during our next encounter.” 

They all share a laugh but Caduceus can feel Caleb’s grip on his waist tightening, the hand on his side rhythmically clenching and releasing around a handful of the fabric of his pants. This poor man is going to worry himself into an early grave. Caduceus gives his shoulder a squeeze so he knows that he’s listening. Thankfully this den of wolves was only just outside the city. While Caduceus greatly enjoys traveling with Clarabelle, he’s glad to not have to wrangle her while feeling so tired. 

They return to the inn all looking a bit worse for wear, and Yeza greets them at the door, beginning his usual ritual of fussing over Nott to which she always obliges while recounting their adventure of the day. Nott tells him all about the wolves and the strange venom they had and shows him a vial that she managed to collect off one of the beasts, but he hasn’t finished inspecting the torn parts of her dress looking for wounds that need tending so Nott just prattles on about how they took them down. Caduceus is reminded of Caleb and his single minded focus blocking out things that aren’t what he’s attending to. 

“Are you hungry?” Comes a quiet question from Caleb. He’s doing more math in his head again, watching Caduceus to see if he is indeed fine.

“Yeah I could eat. I’m more tired than anything.” 

“OK,” Caleb leads him to just next to the stairs and unwinds his arm, watching to see if he sways, “I will have food sent to your room and I will be right back.”

Caleb doesn’t tell him he should stay put but it’s implied, and while he thinks he could make it up the stairs without tumbling down he doesn’t mind indulging Caleb when he gets like this. He’s still figuring out how to care for others so Caduceus isn’t going to stop him from making progress. He isn’t great about using his words yet, never has been really, but progress is progress and Caleb has always been one to dote on others with his actions rather than his words.

He catches Beau’s eye again, and this time she’s smiling at him, she looks rather smug for some reason. She darts her eyes over to the bar where Caleb is trying to get the attention of the staff and then back to him, wiggling her brows up and down in a manner he has been told is meant to imply something suggestive. He chuckles to himself and just smiles at Beau, not really giving her anything to slate her curiosity. The thought of doing anything that could be considered suggestive is hilarious to him right now when he feels he could fall asleep on his feet. 

“I ordered you that vegetable stew, they said it would be a few minutes and they’ll bring it upstairs.”

Caleb is suddenly at his side again, wedging himself under his arm and grabbing his waist, steering them up the stairs. He looks over his shoulder to get one more look at Beau and he sees her give a dramatic wink and two thumbs up. Caduceus laughs a bit to himself and Caleb looks up to him questioning. 

“Just remembered something funny.” He would rather not give Caleb a reason to feel embarrassed about helping him.

As expected the stairs aren’t that difficult of a challenge, but he’s enjoying being spoiled. He lets out a sigh of relief when they get to his room, the siren song of his bed calling in his ears as he ambles over and sits on the edge, wishing he was already undressed so he could lay down and sleep. 

“Oof…” There’s a pop in his shoulder as he reaches for the clasp of his armor. 

“Here, let me help you.” Caleb comes to sit next to him, fingers hovering over the knots at his ribs where the two plates meet. He looks to Caduceus, expectant, waiting for permission. How thoughtful of him.

“Thank you, Mister Caleb,” Caduceus raises his arm out of the way allowing him more room to undo the knots, another grinding pop accompanying the motion. “Oh I’m gonna be sore in the morning.”

“What a big tough guy like you, sore from playing with a little puppy?” Caleb made himself chuckle while his deft fingers easily slipped the knots free on his side and he moved to his shoulder.

“Well you see most puppies don’t stand ten feet tall at the shoulder or have venomous bites, dear.” Letting out a sigh as the armor finally comes loose. He sets the chest plate down at his feet and then attempts to grab the ties of his shoulder plating when he catches Caleb with a rather distant stare, not quite the thousand yards he’s known for but still not quite here. 

“You ok?” Caduceus asks, gently touching his shoulder.

“Hmm? Ja ja I’m ok, I was just… thinking.” Caleb shakes his head a bit and moves his hands to work on one of the knots on Caduceus’ arm.

Caduceus doesn’t press him on it. He’ll figure out whatever he’s thinking about and say something if he needs.

There’s a knock at the door and Caleb springs from the bed while Caduceus bends to undo the various lacings of his boots, feeling some tension leave him as he stretches. Caleb thanks the server and brings in two steaming bowls of hot vegetable stew. They eat in silence, both more hungry than they thought they were. As Caduceus gets towards the bottom of his bowl he feels himself relaxing against the wall a little more heavily, the warm broth soothing his tired bones. There’s maybe two spoonfuls left in the bowl when he feels it being pulled from his hands. The bowl was no longer warm and there’s a crick starting in his neck from his head hanging against his chest.

“You were starting to snore into your bowl, Caduceus.” He looks up to see Caleb looking down on him with a soft smile on his face.

“Hmm? Oh did I fall asleep?” 

“Just for a bit. How about you go to bed then?”

Caduceus nods and doesn’t even bother with the blankets, just tips over until his head hits the pillow. He feels he’s just on the edge of sleep again when he feels Caleb’s warm and rough hand brush over his forehead, dragging some stray hair back away from his face. He runs his fingers delicately over the shaggy shaved side of his head and Caduceus hums his pleasure at the soothing sensation, a truly lazy smile on his face. It’s odd, being the one to be taken care of, a nice change of pace really. It’s especially nice that it’s Caleb. He stays there a while, just brushing his hand over his hair, and Caduceus feels himself slipping off to sleep again when the hand leaves his hair and he hears a very quiet voice, whispered Zemnian he thinks.

“Schlaf gut, Liebling.”

Then there are soft foot steps and the click of the door closing. Caduceus doesn’t know what Caleb said, but it sounded nice, so he’ll have to ask about it in the morning.


End file.
